How to Make the Most Out of Your Omelet Bar Experience
The information provided in this wiki is based on the Omelet Bar located at 12250 Strategy Blvd, Ste 407, Orlando, FL 32817. The Omelet Bar at Plaza on University is the perfect place to go when you're looking to grab a quick (but filling) bite for breakfast or lunch! Keep in mind that its typical business hours are from 7:00 AM to 2:30 PM Monday through Friday. Entering the building: Your experience will start at the entrance door (it has a bright yellow sign with the company name on it, so you definitely won't miss it). Make sure to pull it towards you in order to enter the building. Once you do, you should immediately be greeted by someone at the host stand directly in front of you. Wait in line to talk to one of the hosts there if you have to. If you're told that there is a wait time for being seated, you can go ahead and make yourself comfortable on one of the two comfy benches that can be found to the right of the entrance door. Getting seated: Don't be afraid to ask if you can sit at the bar, as this will probably be your solution to not having to wait as long (or even wait at all) to be seated. The bar is also very spacious, is a great way for you to get to know new people, and is the ideal place to sit if you'll be dining alone rather than with friends. However, if you are dining with friends, then a host will most likely guide you to one of the many booths or tables that's currently available. Your server will take everything from there. Since this wiki is about getting the most out of your Omelet Bar experience, however, I'm going to be focusing more on what will occur at the bar. As with being seated at a booth or table, one of the hosts will likely guide you to the bar where you'll see several sets of menus and silverware already laid out for you. If you're a frequent visitor, however, you should really only have to ask to sit at the bar and then be told to go ahead and do so by the host. There will likely be many chairs available, so just pick your favorite spot. Deciding what to order: One of the main reasons why I always enjoy coming to the Omelet Bar is because they offer such a unique variety of options to choose from that are also very filling throughout the day. Two menus will be provided to you for your reference. The smallest one is the bar menu. It contains a list of beverages (including ones that are more specific to the bar), a list of options for omelets and scrambled eggs, as well as a list of options for pancakes, waffles, and French toast. In regards to the larger menu, one side is devoted to breakfast options, and the other side is devoted to lunch options. I found this out at ☀http://omeletbar.com/expanded-menu/. There is quite an extensive amount of content on each of the two menus, so definitely don't hesitate to ask your server or bartender for help if you need it. Keep in mind that you have the ability to order options from either menu at the bar as well. NOTE: the Omelet Bar also offers kid-friendly dining options! Talking with your bartender: Aside from the fact that the Omelet Bar offers so many creative and unforgettable eats, the staff you'll find working there is constantly devoted to making sure you enjoy your experience and receive your food within a timely manner (and by that, I mean a very ''timely manner). Don't be afraid to start a conversation with your bartender, who will likely become one of your best friends if you're respectful enough of their services and maintain a welcoming attitude.They'll also be more than happy to give you some recommendations, a drink to take with you on your way out, helpful advice about life, and even some Nutella to go if you ask! Once you really get to know them, they'll even remember your usual orders! One of my absolute favorite bartenders at the moment is Mallory, and I have no doubt you'll love her too! '''Paying the check': I've always dreaded the experience of having to pay the check whenever I go out, especially if I'm not given a tip guide. However, your best option will be to pay $2.00 (at maximum) for the tip, especially if your bartender did a good job of taking care of you. Then, add the subtotal and tip amounts together to get the final total. Record the amounts for both the tip and the total on the check that says "THIS IS MERCHANT COPY." Finally, write your signature (in cursive) on the third and final line, and give the checkbook back to your bartender. Make sure to retrieve all of your belongings from the checkbook before you leave. I usually pay with a credit card, so that's what I'm referring to in this sense. Keep the check that says "THIS IS CUSTOMERS COPY" only if you wish to keep record of your payments made to the Omelet Bar that day. If you become good enough friends with your bartender, you might even find a friendly note from them before you head out the door! Exiting the building: Make sure to push the RIGHT SIDE of the same entrance door away from you as you exit the building! It may come off as heavy and tough to open at first, but you'll do it! NOTE: be cautious in entering and exiting the building on especially windy days! You don't want the door to fly open (or you to go flying along with it) after all.